Harrison's Adventures: The New World: Other Adventures
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: See the licensed characters on their own adventures in the Post-Super Genesis Wave World.


This is my Spin-Off of my Post-Super Genesis Wave series. For this first story arc, it'll focus on some new looks on certain famous characters. Enjoy the show.

Alvin and the Wizmunks. Wizards of Seville Residence.

In a field covered in snow, six chipmunks, three being males take look like Tails but with one tail and brown fur and the other three look like Sally but with different dresses, were running from some dark purple monsters.

They kept running as fast as they can until the one with red hoodie with a yellow A on it with white gloves and red shoes stopped to catch his breath.

"Okay that's enough. I can't run anymore." The chipmunk said in a chipmunk voice.

The chipmunk with glasses and a blue hoodie and white gloves and blue shoes replied, "We need a place to hide."

The female chipmunk in a pink dress, white gloves and pink shoes with red hair shouted, "Hide where?! What can we find in the middle of a field?! If Alvin here didn't get us separated from Dave, again, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

The red hoodie replied, "Excuse me, for trying to save us from a bunch of evil flesh eater monsters that look like something out of a fantasy video game!"

The blue hoodie added, "Alvin, running away from Dave isn't going to get us to safety."

The red hoodie, named Alvin, said, "What's Dave gonna do? Oh yeah, do the same we're doing; running away!"

The third male chipmunk in a green hoodie, white gloves and green shoes said in worry, "I'm scared guys. First: the earthquakes*, now these strange creatures coming from the ground. Why do these things happen all the time?!"

(Archie Sonic the Hedgehog: Shattered World Crisis)

The female chipmunk in purple dress and shoes with white gloves said to the gang, "Guys enough of this, let's just find someplace to hind."

The female chipmunks in light green dress and shoes with white gloves replied, "Oh I know, we could find a magic door with a wizard that could help us defeat the monsters, like in the fairy tale Dave reads to me to bed every now and then."

The male in green replied, "You love that book too?"

The female in green responded to, "Oh it's the best book I've ever read."

Alvin scoffed and said, "Get real Theo and Ellie, what makes you that'll ever happen? Magic doors appearing out of nowhere I mean come on."

Behind him, without him noticing, a door magically appeared out of nowhere and glowed brightly.

The gang looked surprised but Alvin kept bragging on, "I mean it's just a fairy tale in a book. None of that's reality. If you wanted reality you should watch the-"

"ALVIN!" The gang shouted.

The pointed behind him and he turned around to find the door.

"Oh please guys," He said as he waved down, "It's just a plain old door left alone in a field. Look I'll prove it."

He knocked on the door loudly three times and nothing happened.

"See nothing." He said.

Suddenly the door opened and behind the door was an old man with a long white beard, wearing glasses and a blue gown and long blue hat and blue shoes.

Alvin jumped and got behind the chipmunk in blue.

"What's this?" The old man asked himself.

"Six lost chipmunks?"

Simon and Jeanette were extremely surprised about what they saw and couldn't say anything cause no words could describe how they felt.

The old man looked behind them and quickly said, "Get it, you're being chased by those creatures."

So they did what he said and got in the magical door which led them to a mysterious building.

"What is this huge place?" The female chipmunk in green asked.

"This," The man replied, "Is my workshop."

"Now first order of business is to make sure they don't get it."

So he cast some magic on the door and the white light on the cracks disappeared.

"What happened?" Alvin asked.

"The door on that side is gone so now they can't get us. Which is lucky for me cuz I've got my work cut out for me."

Alvin said in a cocky voice, "Thanks old man, but it's not like we needed your help. I would've given them alittle Alvin style Kung Fu."

The male in blue whispered to Alvin harshly, "Alvin. Manners."

Alvin scoffed and said, "You're just jealous because you wouldn't be able to give them a little of this."

He then made some Kung Fu moves that he made up. To be honest, they weren't really good at all.

"Those monsters would've wished they just chased the Flicklies. No one messes with the Alvin-nator!"

The old man teased him, "Okay then, I'll just send you back and you can show me."

Alvin grew into shock of fear and said, "Actually you know what my arms and legs are little tired from all the running and I don't want to hurt them even further."

The old man giggled and replied, "Of course. Anyway it's about time we get acquainted. I am Merlin the Wizard, and a very powerful wizard at that, of course, not as powerful as the great Master Yen Sid. But anyway, you are?"

Alvin went up and said in confidence, "I'm Alvin, the awesome one."

The male in blue came up next and introduced himself, "I'm Simon, the smart one."

The male in green came up next and introduced himself, "I'm Theodore… The um…."

Merlin finished the sentence for him as it seems he didn't know what to think of, "The cute one?"

Theodore replied in excitement, "Yeah that's it, the cute one."

The female in pink came up next and introduced herself as she waved her hair, "I'm Brittany, the beautiful one."

Alvin replied, "Oh yeah, "the beautiful one". As if."

He then thought in his head as he hid his feelings with the look of his face, " _She's not beautiful, she's out of this world gorgeous."_

Brittany growled and replied through her teeth, "Alvin, not now!"

Alvin then pressed further to get on her nerves, "Not now?! Don't give me that now is always the perfect time. And what do you want me to do, help you lie to the man?"

Brittany replied in annoyance, "Lie?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Alvin then got close to her and thought about telling her the truth, how he really thinks, but chose to say, "It means what you think. You hadn't seen beauty; I mean have you seen Princess Sally, Jewel, Aerith?! Especially Aerith, I mean that hair and the eyes. I'm actually surprised no one has asked her out yet!"

Brittany shouted back, "Don't bring Aerith in to this!"

Alvin smirked and said back, "What's the matter Britt Britt or should I saw Brat Brat, you jealous of Aerith's good looks?! Heck,when I get the chance I just might ask her out!"

Brittany thought to herself while hiding her feelings, " _Is he serious?! He'd better not be or else I'll tear his ears off!"_

Merlin interrupted, "Okay that's quite enough. Shall we continue?"

The female in purple came up to Merlin and introduced herself, "I'm Jeanette, the umm…. Other smart one?"

Simon replied to her, "No that's not it. You're the… the….."

Jeanette asked and Simon turned red, "The what?"

Simon twiddled around fingers thinking about how to put it.

"You're the um….."

And finally getting the courage to say it he drew a breath and said, "You're the-"

"You're the pretty smart one." Alvin interrupted.

Simon then got disappointed of himself not getting the courage fast enough.

Jeanette felt disappointed too, for it wasn't Simon who said it.

" _Oh Simon,"_ She thought to herself, " _Why don't you like me? Am I that much of a disgust?"_

The female in green patted on Jeanette's back to cheer her up.

She then turned to Merlin and introduced herself, "I'm Eleanor, the cute one."

Merlin was actually surprised that it was that easy for her to come up with a description.

Brittany said to Merlin, "We're sorry about our immature leading band member. He's always like that; it's not your fault."

Alvin started to twitch and thought to himself, " _If it weren't for this series rating I would swear right now."_

….. right. Anyway as he thought of that over and over, he thought of who he'd say that too and whose feelings he'd hurt, the love of his life, Brittany.

Suddenly a big rumble came upon them and nearly all of them fell to the ground.

"What was that?!" Simon asked.

"An earthquake?!" Theodore added.

Merlin got up and got to the window as he explained, "No, it's an attack!"

The others got to the window and looked down to find the same monsters they were being chased by.

"It's those monsters!" Jeanette pointed out.

Merlin clutched his fists and said to himself, "It's his work again."

Alvin asked softly, "Whose work?"

Merlin turned and explained, "It's an attack from the wizard of anarchy. He's been sending those monsters to this world since you're world had starting shattering."

Alvin thought in his head with a smiled on his face, " _This is awesome, it's almost like we're in a video game. Too bad it's a fanfiction."_

Merlin walked to the staircase and said to the chipmunks, "Quickly it's not safe down here."

So they walked up the long stairs to the top floor.

Alvin got tired and asked, "Why.. *huff* do you *huff* do you even have this long *huff* stairs?"

Merlin explained, "First off, it's because there wasn't any other place for me to live in. Second off, because for more places to hang paintings, there's quite a lot."

He wasn't kidding there was a lot of paintings on the walls.

They finally got to the top and looked out the window to see the monsters from high above.

"Wow," Alvin said amazed, "We're dead."

Merlin replied with, "Don't worry we'll be fine. Let me get my wand."

So he went to his desk with spell scrolls, mumbled to himself while looking for it.

"Ah," He exclaimed, "Here it is."

He got out his wand and got it ready to cast a spell.

"Woah," Brittany said overwhelmed, "That's a really pretty wand you got there."

Merlin smiled and said, "Thank you."

Simon looked down at the monsters and reminded the great wizard, "Umm, Merlin would you be so kind to do something about them?!"

Merlin got back to schedule and said, "Oh right."

He did made an upside down triangle with his wand and threw the magic dust from it to the monster causing a fire to destroy most of them while some still live to attempt to destroy them.

"That was awesome!" Alvin shouted.

Then another rumble started.

Ellie said in a worrisome voice while holding Theodore, "They're still attacking the tower, I'm scared."

Merlin cheered her up, "Don't worry, I'll cast a shield spell so it can protect us."

He created the symbol for the shield but before he could cast it, Alvin butted in.

"I could do a better shield than that." Alvin said in a bored voice.

He grapped the other side of the wand and it got into a tug-a-war battle between Merlin and Alvin.

"Let me just try it!"

"No Alvin, you're not a wizard!"

They kept arguing and pulling until Merlin's hands slipped and made Alvin fall back causing a spell to come from the wand.

"Oh no, look out!" Merlin shouted as the chipmunks to cover.

"ALVIN!" Everyone shouted as Alvin covered his ears.

"You would think," Alvin stated, "That I would be used to you guys saying it, but I'm not."

The spell bounced all over the place until finally it went outside from the window.

Everyone got up as Merlin rubbed the sweat off his forehead.

"That was close." Merlin said as he grapped his wand from Alvin.

"Young man, this is a very powerful item! And a very powerful item like this should be held by a very powerful wizard!"

"Gosh sorry," Alvin groaned completely annoyed, "I just wanted to do a better shield than you."

Simon asked Merlin, "Merlin, what spell did that one that went out of hand do?"

Merlin replied, "I'm not quite sure, because of your troublesome friend here, I couldn't tell what it was. But I'm sure it was something completely harmless."

Meanwhile the spell that Alvin accidently casted flew fast outside and bounced to a tree and on a few of its branches and then bounced back to the tower.

Merlin, without noticing, was hit by the spell and the body disappeared leaving the clothes behind to fall to the ground.

"Merlin!" Everyone but Alvin shouted.

Alvin looked down and was shocked of what he did.

Jeanette looked at Alvin and shouted, "What did you do?!"

Alvin stepped back a step and replied, "I'm pretty sure I killed him."

Theodore and Eleanor got down on their knees and cried, "No Merlin. You were our fairy tale hero!"

Brittany growled extremely loud and gritted her teeth and with all her rage she punched Alvin on the head causing him to fall down.

Alvin got up while rubbing his head and groaned in pain, "Ow, Brittany what'd you do that for?!"

Brittany shouted in rage, "You idiot! You got us stranded on an island and nearly burned the house down, but this is too far even for you!"

Alvin smiled in fear and tried to make the situation better, "At least he lived a great life. Right?"

Simon shouted, "Alvin!"

Suddenly, Alvin looked down and saw the wand of Merlin near his feet.

He picked it up and was amazed of what happened.

"Guys," Alvin said softly, "Look, the wand found its way to me."

"Did not!" Brittany shouted.

"Oh yes it did." Alvin bragged.

He then went back to his soft voice which eventually turned into a loud and exciting voice, "It's clear to me now, destiny has chosen me to take Merlin's place. Destiny has chosen me to wield his great wand, destiny has chosen me to become the most awesomest major rock star wizard of all time and defeat the Wizard of Anarchy. That's why we're here today."

Theodore and Eleanor were amazed of Alvin's speech and started to clap.

All Simon and Brittany did was sigh and roll their eyes.

Alvin then turned to the rest of them and said, "Destiny has also chosen you five to asset me to reach that goal. You five are meant to be my minions."

"Yay!" Theodore and Eleanor cheered, "We're gonna be minions! We're gonna be minions!"

Jeanette giggled and said, "It's silly but I guess we've got to have a role somehow."

Simon sighed and face palmed himself and thought in his head, " _Why does this always happen to me…. Wait, this has never happened before. Still why does any mistake Alvin makes have to involve me?!"_

Brittany crossed her arms and replied, "So basically destiny hates us, especially me?"

Alvin smiled, sighed and rolled his eyes and said to Brittany as he flicked her nose, "Think what you want sugar plum. Destiny has made up her mind; I guess destiny doesn't choose the bratty ones."

Brittany growled but then calmed down and thought in her head, " _Just take it as a compliment."_

Alvin raised his arms in the air with the wand in his hand and shouted, "Merlin the Wizard, you will not die in vain!"

Suddenly a voice came upon them.

"Actually," the voice said, "I'm not dead.

Suddenly a worm crawled out of the clothes.

"Merlin," Jeanette asked as she kneeled down, "Is that you?"

The worm answered, "Yes it is me. I've always been on the short side huh?"

Alvin gave thumbs down on that joke.

Merlin then said, "Help me on my desk and I'll explain."

So Jean did as he said and helped him to his desk since he's a worm.

Merlin said in please, "Ah, that's better. Anyway that was my transformation spell. It transformed me into a worm."

Alvin complained, "Awwwww! Does that mean I just wasted an entire speech?!"

Merlin replied, "I'm afraid so son."

Alvin stumped his foot and continued complaining, "But I worked so hard on that speech for this moment!"

Simon sighed and asked, "What'd you mean? How would you know that something like this would ever actually happen to us?"

Alvin just stared at him and then explained, "Dude, a water monster nearly destroyed a city*, a mad scientist tries to take over the world**, Harrison, Miles and Aerith have pets that have unthinkable powers***, and they also have magic gems from across time**** and Disneyland has lands across time!***** How could something like this not happen?!"

(*Perfect Chaos, play Sonic Adventure for more info.)

(**Dr. Eggman)

(***Pokémon)

(****You'll see later in the franchise)

(*****Again later in the franchise)

Brittany whispered to Simon, "You know, for once, he has a point."

Merlin remained silent for a second unable on what to respond with, but he cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, just another hit from the transformation spell should do it."

Alvin grinned evilly and tried to hide the wand, but Simon stopped him.

"Alvin," Simon said in annoyance, "Don't even think about it."

Alvin sighed and got the want back out.

Merlin pointed with the end of his worm tail, "The spell should be over there, go get it and everything will be fine."

Alvin exclaimed in excitement, "Alright, leave it to Alvin the Awesome Wizard!"

Suddenly Simon snatched the want from Alvin and said, "Alvin, you got us trapped on an island. Don't make this situation any worse."

Alvin snarled and tried to get the want back but was kept back by Theodore and Brittany.

Simon went to the spell book and started to turn pages to find the spell to change Merlin back.

"Let's see," Simon mumbled, "Potions, pots, blah blah."

Suddenly a black tornado came through the window and came towards Simon without him noticing.

Everyone shouted, "Simon lookout!"

Simon turned around and asked, "What?"

Jeanette quickly came and pushed Simon out of the way causing the tornado to blow away the spell book out far away with pages falling off of it.

Eleanor looked out the window and saw the whole thing happen.

"Oh no," She said in fear, "The spells."

Theodore began to panic and shouted, "Oh no! The spells are gone! What'll we do?! What'll we do?!"

Merlin tried to say to Theodore, "Young man, please calm down. This won't solve anything."

Theodore was so panicked he couldn't hear what Merlin was saying.

Alvin grapped Theodore and slapped him in the face a couple of times.

"Theodore!" he shouted, "Get a grip man! Be a man!"

Theodore calmed down, took a deep breath and sat down on the ground.

Simon explained, "Still that does present a problem, without the transformation spell we can't change you back."

Merlin nodded and said, "Yes, I'm afraid so. But don't worry at least the magic keys to break the barriers are in tack."

Suddenly a lightning strike came through the window and broke the keys and scattered them across the three lands.

"Ahhhh," Merlin screamed, "Well, at least we still have the magic missile spell."

Alvin grapped the spell and commented, "Wow, that's probably the lamest spell in this series."

…..

Right….. Anyway, Jeanette grew worried about the situation and asked, "Oh, with the spells and keys scattered, what're we supposed to do?"

Merlin replied, "It looks like you six will have to go find them for me."

Everyone shouted in fear, except for Alvin who was actually excited about what's happening, "WHAT?!"

Merlin smiled and said, "Don't worry; it'll only be until we find the transformation spell."

Alvin grapped the want back from Simon, pointed it up to the ceiling and shouted, "Oh yeah! The speech wasn't a waste! I can see it now, Alvin Seville a major rock star and a powerful wizard who saved a magical land from the Wizard of Anarchy! Just leave everything to me folks."

Merlin sighed and said, "Actually Alvin, only these five will be doing the spell casting."

Alvin's enthusiasm stopped as he asked, "Wait what?!"

Brittany grapped the wand and bragged, "He means you'll only be a spectator."

She stuck her tong at him and weaved the want at him with Alvin crossing his arms with an angry look on his face.

Merlin said with a slight giggle from Brittany's act, "Sorry Alvin, but these five are more trust worthy."

Alvin complained, "Why?!"

Brittany answered, "Because!"

Alvin complained again, "Because why?!"

Simon got annoyed and answered, "Because we didn't nearly burn the house down by over cooking popcorn by getting distracted by our fame and glory!"

Alvin then shouted, "Okay geese, I was just asking!"

Merlin got on Brittany's shoulder and said, "Let's go, we've got no time to lose."

So Simon took the wand first and got ready to fight the monsters.

We'll our chipmunk heroes save Merlin and this world from the Wizard of Anarchy? Will Alvin ever get his chance in the spot light? Find out next time on Harrison Universe Z Kai: Other Adventures.

Note: If this was an anime, it would look like modern day anime in HD.


End file.
